Why do you get to me?
by AmayaJazmin
Summary: I saw 7 people in the distance as I started walking towards the main building hoping to find the office.I was not looking where I was going and I ended up running straight into a boy.  He turned around and looked at me curiously when I fell on the ground
1. Chapter 1

Lilly's Pov

I walked up to my room dreading tomorrow. You see I just moved here two days ago and tomorrow I have to go to the stupid school which I'm not to excited about. It's like this every 2 years you see my parents are scientists for the government and we move a lot since they want to find new things to study for their studies.

I lay down on my bed thinking 'I wonder what this school is going to be like.' Then quickly fell asleep

The next day

I woke up at the break of dawn.

Yawning I stood up and went downstairs to only that my mom was in there.

"Good morning Lilly." My mom said happily "Are you excited for school?"

I groaned "No do I have to go?" I complained

My mom sighed "Yes sweetie you do I know that you won't be happy with it but it's the law."

"Okay mom… Anyway what's the name of the school?" I asked stuffing a newly made pancake in my mouth

My mom smiled "The name of the place is Ouran High School. It's a private school." She said smiling

I groaned "You mean that school for the rich and snobby?" I said unexcitedly

"Yes that school it's a pretty good school for you since you're going to be a doctor or a scientist when you're older." My mom said sternly

"But mom I don't want to be a-"I started except I was cut off impolitely by my mother

"No buts young lady! You will become one of them It's not your choice. Now get ready and go to school or else!" My mother said angrily slamming her fists on the expensive dining table

"Ok _Mom." _I said with disgust in my voice

I then turned on my heel and stomped up angrily up the stairs ignoring my mom's screams telling me to get down back to the dining room.

I slammed the door up to my room

I never liked my mom she was and always will be a pain in the butt. She expects me to do all these things in my life that I know that I can not even do! Once when I was ten she told me to do a round off in gymnastics when I just started not 3 months ago but she forced me to do it or if I didn't I would get in big trouble and not be able to do the stuff that she thinks I want to do.

I ended up doing the round off but I broke my arm when I did not do it right and had to be rushed to the hospital

I got on the school uniform and looked at myself in the mirror with a look of disgust on my face. I always hated the color yellow but to make it worse it was puffy and had a big bow seriously what dress has a big red bow these days.

I sighed and walked done stairs into the grand hall we had and walked to the big cream colored door.

I placed my hand on one of the door grand golden knobs and turned it.

I walked outside and closed the door. Locking the door on the way out since I knew for a fact that my mom was already gone.

I climbed into the black stretch limo we had and looked out the window as the driver pulled out of the driveway.

10 minutes later

I opened up the door to the stretch limo since we got to the grand school.

I got out and looked around not knowing what to do as I closed the door to the limo

I saw 7 people in the distance as I started walking towards the main building hoping to find the office.

I was not looking where I was going and I ended up running straight into a boy.

He turned around and looked at me curiously when I fell on the ground.

He had red hair and hypnotizing emerald green eyes that pierced right though me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up at him not knowing what to do. I didn't know who he was and I just ran into him and fell on my butt on my first day… oh joy

Another boy that looked almost exactly like the boy I ran into popped out of nowhere standing next to the boy I ran into who was also staring at me curiously

"Who's that Hikaru?" The boy who popped out of nowhere asked the boy who I ran into.. great twins I'm just guessing they are cause they look so much the same

"I don't know Kaoru she ran into me and fell on the ground." The boy, well I'm guessing, Kaoru since that what the boy well Hikaru called him

I stood up and kept my head down looking at the ground although I could feel Hikaru and Kaoru, the people who looked like twins, staring at me. Some how it felt like their hypnotizing, emerald eyes where piercing right into my soul

"So who are you?" The boys asked sizing me up with their eyes

"'Umm.. I'm Lilly." I said quietly

"Huh I couldn't hear you. Could you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked looking at the boy standing next to him

"No I couldn't hear her. Can you say your name again?" Kaoru asked looking at Hikaru then went back to staring at me again

"I'm Lilly." I said in a louder voice but not loud enough to draw attention to myself and the boys in front of me.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded

"Well I'm Hikaru," The boy on the right said. He was the one I ran into

"And I'm Kaoru." The boy on the left said. He was the one who popped out of nowhere

"But I'm sure you already knew our names since we said them and if you didn't notice we are twins but I'm sure you also saw that." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the exact same time. It was so on time it was scary.

"Well if you will excuse me I have to go find the office." I said and started walking around them

"Hey we will take you!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, again, at the exact same time

"Umm I think I can come across it by myself." I said but they were already walking up to me

Hikaru grabbed on to my right wrist and Kaoru grabbed on to my left wrist.

Sooner than my mind could process it they started running really fast which I could of kept up easily but since this dress was so lengthy with so many layers to it in which you feet would get tangled up in it and you would trip and hurt you self so I was basically just dragged in to a big, beautiful building by the twins Hikaru and Kaoru

They ran to a glass door and opened it up without stopping and I was still dragged

They stopped whenever they reached a wood desk with a pretty lady with fair skin looked up from her work and the two twins smiled at each other

The lady looked annoyed when she saw the twin but when she saw me she smiled all traces of annoyance gone

"Hello you must be Lilly I have your schedule right here." She handed me the piece of paper with my classes written on it.

I took the paper and looked at the schedule with my classes on it. It went like math, science, history , blah blah blah I could care less about these things but since my parents think that having a education is a good thing to have I have to go to school.

I felt two presences behind my back and I could feel two people looking over my shoulders reading the schedule with me.

I could also feel these two people smirk

"Oh yes and Lilly before you go I have two people that have the same schedule as you and They names of the people are…" The office lady said


End file.
